


Нет названия

by AveZhuk



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Male Prostitution, Melodrama, Toadcatcher timeline, UST, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveZhuk/pseuds/AveZhuk
Summary: Они не говорят о своих отношениях, не вешают ярлыков и ничего друг от друга не требуют.
Relationships: Braddock/Percy (Disney: Amphibia), Grime (Disney: Amphibia)/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Нет названия

**Author's Note:**

> In the Roman Empire, gladiators formed the basis of male prostitution. This fact has been bothering me since Toadcatcher.  
> Enjoy a strange melodrama

Выпад, скачок, выпад, «стрела». Разрыв дистанции, боевая стойка.  
«Удар рубящий, с какой бы силой он ни падал, не часто бывает смертельным, так как жизненно важные части тела защищены оружием и костями…»*  
Выпад, скачок, выпад. Контратака.  
«Когда наносится рубящий удар, обнажаются правая рука и правый бок…»*  
Глубокий выпад, отрыв. Короче, еще короче!  
«Колющий удар наносится при прикрытом теле и ранит врага раньше, чем тот успеет заметить»*  
Хрустнуло плечо.  
«Отрыв делается пальцами, Саша, а не плечом или рукой! Еще раз!»  
Выпад, скачок, выпад, «стрела».  
Саша сама настаивала на тренировках, но боже, она даже не представляла, как это на самом деле скучно. Никакой киношной красоты, никаких финтов и эпических стоек, как в аниме — три удара, два скачка, и так до заката, пока меч сам не выпадет из онемевшей ладони. Это было весело буквально первые пару дней, пока до Саши не дошло, что ничего другого Грайм ей предлагать не собирается. Даже несмотря на особое отношение, более лояльное, чем к обычному солдату, он не мог придумать для нее упражнения поинтереснее — учебник по педагогике для юношеского спорта от 10 до 16 лет явно не был его настольной книгой. Игры кончились, Саша. Выпад!  
Рубашка под доспехами насквозь пропиталась потом и неприятно липла к разгоряченному телу. Саша ожесточенно наскакивала на деревянный чурбачок, служащий ей тренировочным манекеном, и с ее легкой руки принявший очертания человеческой фигуры. Вот копна курчавых волос, надерганных из лыка, вот ручки-веточки угрожающе сжимают обтесанную по форме меча палку, вот два небрежно нарисованных углем глаза, насмешливых и таких отвратительно знакомых. Они смотрят с плохо скрываемым превосходством, они говорят «я больше не буду тебя слушаться, Саша!» и голос в ее голове какой-то дурацкий, карикатурно-писклявый, выбешивающий до тремора в пальцах. Выпад! Саша бросается вперед, но это не тренировочный удар — она разит в самое сердце, она злится, она…  
Меч втыкается в манекен и инерция выбивает рукоять из сашиных рук, больно отдавшись в правое запястье. Манекен победил.  
Кто-то засмеялся.  
Саша подпрыгнула от неожиданности и обернулась на звук. Она была уверена, что тренируется одна — никто не должен был потревожить одинокую заброшенную мельницу так рано утром. Почему-то она мигом позабыла про меч и угрожающе сжала кулаки, готовясь к атаке.  
Из черничных кустов на нее с нескрываемым любопытством и легкой опаской смотрело три пары одинаковых круглых глаз. Их обладатели — маленькие разноцветные лягушки — сжимали в лапках плетеные корзинки и как будто приросли к месту, замерев в благоговейном ступоре. Саша опустила руки. Какие-то лягушачьи малявки. Дети?  
Крупные головы, цветастые одежки. Что за детский сад на выезде? Саша досадливо фыркнула — тоже мне грозная воительница, испугалась лягушат. Она напустила на себя самый строгий вид и внушительно рявкнула.  
— Чего надо, малявки?  
Лягушачья молодь взвизгнула, прыснула, отбежала назад на пару шажков и снова уставилась на нее. Прелестно. Теперь она детский аттракцион. Саша сердито дернула щекой и, заранее признавая свое поражение, помахала перед собой руками, словно отгоняя птиц.  
— Кыш, вы!  
Лягушонок в ярко-желтом платьице заливисто рассмеялся, как будто Саша предложила ему леденец на палочке. Второй — салатово-зеленый обладатель невероятных размеров беретика, явно одолженного у родителя или старшего брата — пошарил лапкой в своей корзинке, вытащил смятую горсть красных ягод и, опасливо глядя на Сашу, высыпал эти ягоды на землю, отступив на пару шагов.  
Это… это что, угощение?  
Остальные лягушата, быстро вникнув в эту новую игру, радостно рассыпали перед собой ягоды и вперили в Сашу возбужденно-ожидающие взгляды.  
Они что, ждут, что она будет это есть?  
— Эй, я вам что, какое-то животное? — Саша скрестила на груди руки. — Я говорю на вашем языке, ясно?  
Дети не могли не согласиться с таким разумным доводом, но поняли его по-своему. Еще одна ягодная пригоршня оказалась протянутой ей на ладошке.  
— На! — радостно предложил лягушонок, заботливо подтолкнув ягоды к кончикам пальцев, видимо, чтобы ей было не так страшно их есть.  
Неудивительно, что она не встречала в этом мире детей раньше. С такими навыками самосохранения они просто не выживают.  
Саша никогда не ладила с детьми. Маленькие человечки казались ей слишком шумными, слишком наглыми и занимающими слишком много места, чтобы с ними уживаться, и в общении с ними ей всегда помогало одно правило: «говори так, как будто действительно готова их убить». Почему-то человеческие личинки сразу чувствовали опасность, даже такую напускную (ну не выкинет же она в самом деле трехлетнюю дочь тетушки Шерил из окна?), а вот лягушачьи проявляли совершенно иррациональное бесстрашие.  
Выдернутый из деревянного чурбака меч с грозным свистом рассек воздух. Не для убийства, а так, попугать.  
— А ну, живо пошли вон! — рыкнула Саша, лихо закручивая эффектную восьмерку (единственный действительно классный и абсолютно бесполезный прием, который она знала) и наступая на лягушачью стайку.  
Дети с радостным визгом бросились врассыпную, но даже не подумали спасаться бегством. Безумный, безумный мир.  
Саша поняла, что со стороны она выглядит невероятно нелепо: взмокшая, раскрасневшаяся от упражнений, гоняющая мечом визжащих детей. Чтобы не растерять остатки достоинства, ей стоило бы сейчас же горделиво удалиться в дом, но не станет ли она после этого бесплатным аниматором для всей окрестной молодежи?  
Надо бы вкопать вокруг мельницы частокол. А еще лучше трехметровую бетонную стену с колючей проволокой поверху.  
К счастью, помощь пришла запоздало, но все-таки пришла. Позади хлопнула дверь.  
— Саша? Что происходит?  
Вся лягушачья молодь, носящаяся вокруг и хохочущая совершенно беспардонным образом, вдруг разом затихла. С каким-то мстительным удовольствием Саша наблюдала, как круглые детские личики вытягиваются в испуганном изумлении (и про себя немного позавидовала такому эффекту). Она моргнула — и разноцветных лягушат как будто сдуло ветром.  
— Вау. Твоя уродливая морда пугает местных даже больше моего носа и ушей, — она немного ерничала, стесняясь своей неспособности справиться с такой мелкой проблемой самостоятельно.  
Грайм хмыкнул.  
— Ты бросилась на детей с мечом, лейтенант?  
— Я же не собиралась их убивать, боже, — Саша закатила глаза. — Просто они мне мешали.  
— И чем же?  
— Они… — Саша вдруг осеклась, увидев, к чему он клонит. — Они меня отвлекали.  
— Если тебя может отвлечь ребенок, то что с тобой будет в свалке настоящей битвы?  
Саша зло фыркнула, но не нашлась, что ответить. Грайм примирительно развел руками: он не хотел конфликта. Им и так было трудно последние месяцы.  
Саша с трудом приспосабливалась к жизни в бегах. Ее слабый человеческий желудок не выдерживал местной пищи, она не взяла с собой одежды и была вынуждена постоянно ходить или в тяжелой жаркой броне, или в грязном поддоспешнике. У нее не было горячей воды, не было мягкой постели, ночи в предгорьях замораживали ее спускающимся с гор ледяным ветром и пугающая, довлеющая над всем их маленьким отрядом неопределенность будущего сводила с ума. Как долго они будут прятаться в этой богом забытой мельнице на краю деревни? Куда им идти? Что им делать?  
Ее спасал только жесткий распорядок дня и, как ни странно, сам Грайм. Из злобного, вечно напряженного командира с каждой пройденной милей он все больше превращался в мягкого, эмпатичного товарища. Такая резкая перемена Сашу безотчетно пугала, подсознательно грозя каким-то болезненным изломом, но она не могла не признать, что жить вместе с новым Граймом было гораздо проще, чем со старым.  
Саша подняла меч. Натруженное плечо отдалось болью, она тихо охнула сквозь зубы.  
— Что болит? — голос Грайма звучал сухо, но она знала, что ему на самом деле не плевать.  
— Плечо.  
— Плечо не должно болеть. Покажи мне, что ты делаешь.  
Выпад. Грайм цыкнул, недовольно мотнул шишковатой головой.  
— Неправильно работаешь рукой. Дай меч.  
В его руках выкованный для нее клинок казался крошечным, как зубочистка. Саша вдруг впервые задумалась: сможет ли она отбиться им от амфибии, если вдруг возникнет нужда?  
На самом деле ей не хотелось узнавать.

***

— А мы с гостинцами!  
Саша подняла голову от мерно побулькивающего котла и улыбнулась. Брэддок с размаху шлепнула на стол плетеную сетку, заполненную овощами, из-за ее спины Перси робко помахивал жирной лапкой саранчи. Действительно с гостинцами. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Общий быт их маленького квартета складывался как будто бы сам собой. Бывшие солдаты жили в деревне, оттуда они приносили свежие новости, еду и деньги и прилежно отдавали их своим командирам, которые, в свою очередь, возвращали им часть на карманные расходы. Эта странная логистика Сашу немного смущала, но, кажется, только ее одну. Грайм принимал свою долю как должное, а сами Перси и Брэддок вовсе не выглядели возмущенными такой несправедливостью. В их поведении Саше чудилась осторожная забота, которая в любой другой ситуации непременно ее бы оскорбила, но только не сейчас. Не тогда, когда она экс-лейтенант экс-капитана, живущая на отшибе наполненного лягушками мира. Саша было гордой, но не идиоткой, и вопрос своего выживания она разумно ставила выше иллюзорных амбиций.  
— В городе только и разговоров, что о вас, капитан, — поделилась Брэддок, снимая с крючка на стене тяжелый мясницкий нож.  
— Это был вопрос времени, — отозвался Грайм. — Удивительно, как вы не раскололись раньше.  
Он ворчал больше для порядка, в его голосе давно не звучало глухого раздражения, обычного для Башни. Несмотря на то, что определенная иерархия (вместе со званием) в его отряде сохранялась незыблемой, к своим солдатам он стал мягче, и Перси почти перестал вздрагивать от его оклика. Почти.  
— В этот раз мы действительно ни при чем, капитан! — Брэддок всплеснула руками и ловко отрубила еще агонизирующей насекомьей лапке острые шпоры. — Дочка Фергуса-зеленщика видела вас сегодня с подружками.  
Дочка. Эти детишки были девочками? Загадочный половой диморфизм лягушек никогда не был сашиным коньком.  
— Она не могла меня знать. Слишком юна.  
— Ну, может, ей немного помог Перси…  
Перси выронил недочищеную картошку в ведро с водой.  
— Меня… меня приперли к стенке! — отчаянно попытался он оправдаться.  
— Тебя просто спросили, милый, — мягко, но настойчиво отрезала Брэддок.  
— У того фермера были вилы!  
— Конечно, были, он же фермер.  
Саша смешливо фыркнула и спрятала улыбку за золотистой челкой. Ей нравилось наблюдать за этой парочкой, как будто романтический ситком на выезде — в полном информационном вакууме, непривычном для ребенка цифрового века, такие сцены были ее единственной отдушиной.  
Грайм ее веселья не разделял. Он мрачнел, как напитывающаяся дождем грозовая туча, и все больше уходил в себя, пока наконец не обвел присутствующих тяжелым взглядом, заставив маленькую перепалку захлебнуться на полуслове.  
— Мы уходим завтра, — отчеканил он в наступившей звенящей тишине.  
— Но капитан…  
— Это не обсуждается, солдат.  
Ох, черт. Командирские замашки не сулили ничего хорошего, но Саша не могла вступиться за враз осунувшихся и погрустневших жаб. В общих чертах Грайм ей объяснил, чем им всем грозит потеря контроля над Башней, хотя в глубине души Саша надеялась, что он просто сгущает краски. Нельзя же казнить жабу только за то, что он не справился с кучкой крестьян? У них была взрывчатка!  
Но Грайм был предельно серьезен, и обсуждать произошедшее действительно не хотелось.  
Семейный ужин прошел тихо, хотя и не в полном молчании. Погрузившийся в свои тяжелые думы Грайм не протестовал против обмена сплетнями и неловких шуток Перси. Для себя он уже все решил, ни к чему было нагнетать и без того невеселую атмосферу. Когда красная луна поднялась над горизонтом достаточно высоко, солдаты неловко попрощались и пообещали вернуться на рассвете, готовые к отбытию. Отпускать их обратно в деревню было не самым мудрым решением, но негласная внутренняя субординация требовала оставить командиров одних.  
Ночью с гор спускался зябкий туман и холодный ветер снежных вершин. Саша жалась к импровизированному очагу: по понятным причинам раньше в мельнице не разжигали огонь, но теперь всю муку из нее вынесли, и взрываться было нечему. Ее доспехи аккуратно висели на наспех сколоченной стойке — Грайм требовал аккуратности в обращении с обмундированием даже в такое смутное время — а влажная рубашка сохла прямо на теле. Боже, раньше она и подумать не могла о такой мерзости, а сейчас это привычная деталь ее странной жизни.  
Грайм аккуратно разрабатывал ее плечо. Он проявлял к ней больше заботы, чем это требовалось командиру, даже больше, чем мог бы себе позволить друг. У Саши не было названия тому, что между ними происходило, но волшебное перемещение в другой мир само по себе требовало отказа от каких бы то ни было ярлыков. Сустав болезненно щелкал, когда Грайм медленно вращал ее руку, но мышечный спазм спадал.  
— Ты не ляжешь сегодня, — это не был вопрос.  
Грайм коротко кивнул. Он был во всеоружии и в полной боевой готовности — на случай, если озверевшая толпа вломится в их хлипкое убежище, требуя его головы.  
— Куда мы пойдем на этот раз?  
— Глубже в горы. Королевские приказы очень плохо доходят туда.  
Саша вздохнула и устало потерла глаза.  
— Ты уверен, что это все имеет смысл? Может, никто и не хочет тебя убивать. Может, нам просто вернуться в Долину и…  
— Нет, Саша. Я знаю, как это происходит.  
Она поджала губу. В его голосе ей послышалось недовольство, и она болезненно приняла его на свой счет.  
Саша действительно не знала, как работает этот мир. По каким правилам живет. Она не всегда улавливала связь событий, что-то, очевидное для местного, для нее было темным лесом и областью карты, где живут драконы. Ее навыки, ее манипуляции были бесполезны в этом утомительном путешествии, планы принадлежали Грайму, фураж — Брэддок и Перси, а ей оставалось только находиться рядом и пытаться их подбадривать. Даже когда самой хотелось выть от стертых в мясо ступней и застуженной спины, она держалась ради них. А они — ради нее.  
Грайм отпустил ее руку и коротко огладил острое человеческое плечо.  
Саша не знала, как это назвать, но это определенно помогало им обоим.

***

Рассвет встретил ее холодной росой и чугунной, усталой головой. Саша спала некрепко, тревожно, как в ночь перед важным экзаменом, и забылась усталой дремотой без снов перед самым восходом солнца. Грайм разбудил ее, коснувшись плеча.  
— Ребята уже тут? — осипло спросила она, с трудом разлепляя глаза.  
— Еще нет. Собирайся.  
Пунктуальность никогда не была сильной стороной Перси, но общая нервозность утра заставила Сашу предполагать худшее. Она бросила короткий взгляд на Грайма, на невыразительном жабьем лице было трудно читать эмоции, но она знала, что он готов к любому исходу, даже к самому темному.  
Непослушные ремни кирасы выскальзывали из пальцев. Грайм отвел ее руки, кивнув на наручи — вдвоем они должны были одеть ее быстрее. Сам он так и не снял боевого железа, и его угрожающее лязганье не раз заставило Сашу проснуться ночью.  
Вдруг Грайм замер, прислушиваясь. Саша неосознанно задержала дыхание.  
— Снаружи лягушки, — он говорил тихо, но каждое слово вонзалось в мозг ледяной фаталистичной иглой. — Не окружают, толпятся. Это хорошо. Выходи через окно со стороны реки и двигайся на юг к тракту. Я найду тебя там.  
Это было очень, очень серьезно. Саша никогда не была в оцеплении, никогда не была жертвой, зверем, загнанным в угол. Животный, нерассуждающий страх поднялся откуда-то из глубины живота и сдавил ее горло в спазме.  
— А ты? — ее голос звучал глухо и еле слышно.  
— С ними Перси и Брэддок.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Заложники.  
— Я пойду с тобой.  
— Ты исполняешь приказ, лейтенант.  
— Я пойду с тобой!  
Лицо Грайма приобрело небывалую, выточенную жесткость, но он не мог напугать Сашу. Она не была его солдатом, на самом деле она даже не была второй после него. Она была равной, и этот поединок воли она не могла позволить себе проиграть, чтобы после каждый день своей жалкой жизни не просыпаться в холодном поту, зная, что когда-то она бросила своих и сбежала.  
Снаружи что-то металлически лязгнуло. Время на исходе.  
— У нас нет на это времени! — рыкнул Грайм, но он уже проиграл.  
Саша схватила меч и толкнула дверь плечом, выскакивая в стылое летнее утро. Она не знала, к чему готовиться, какой ужасающий самосуд собираются свершить над ее жабами озверевшие крестьяне, но она точно не оставит их одних.  
— Доброе утро, Саш! А мы с гостинцами!  
Что?  
Саша оторопело поморгала и опустила оружие.  
Перси весело махал ей зажатым в руке сдобным рогаликом. За ним, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и снимая в руках шапки, толпились наряженные лягушки-крестьяне.  
Это было определенно не то, чего Саша ожидала.  
Увидев ее, лягушки отшатнулись, выпучили и без того огромные глазищи и горячо зашептались между собой. Вместо вил и факелов в их руках Саша рассмотрела подносы и корзинки, полные всякой снеди и почему-то полевых цветов.  
Что происходит?  
Перси оглядывал толпу чуть свысока и горделиво выпячивал грудь колесом.  
— Ну-ну, народ! — тоном радушного хозяина покрикивал он на лягушек. — Это никакой не зверь, это наш лейтенант Саша! Я же про нее рассказывал!  
— Перси! — Саша, наконец, собрала в кулак остатки самообладания. — Что за черт здесь происходит?!  
Ответа она получить не успела. Желтые лягушачьи глаза в один момент оказались прикованы к чему-то за ее спиной, и дружный благоговейный вздох прокатился по крестьянскому сборищу.  
На всякий случай Саша обернулась, ожидая увидеть как минимум второе пришествие местного божества. Но вместо него в дверном проеме стоял самый обычный жабий капитан.  
— Это он! Точно, точно он! — разноголосые шепотки не оставляли ни шанса на неверную трактовку.  
Саша переводила непонимающий взгляд с Грайма на лягушек. Определенно, без всякого сомнения, со всей возможной вероятностью это его искалеченная морда вызвала такой странный ажиотаж.  
Грайм замер. По единственному расширенному зрачку в его незрячем глазу Саша поняла, что он тоже глубоко шокирован происходящим.  
Первый цветок — голубой полевой василек, еще не обсохший от утренней росы — шлепнулся в грязь перед его ногами, и тут же вслед за ним в воздух взмыл целый цветочный ливень. Мятые разноцветные лепестки падали на землю, отскакивали от выщербленной старой кирасы, путались в сашиных волосах, а крестьяне кидали и кидали их, словно бы выкосив целое поле ради этого нехитрого проявления народной любви.  
Грайм стоял недвижимо еще целую секунду и вдруг расплылся в пугающей зубастой улыбке.  
Саша окончательно потеряла связь с реальностью.  
Из лягушачьей толпы со всей возможной почтительностью выставили вперед престарелую сухонькую жабку. В дрожащих венозных лапках она сжимала пожелтевшую от времени, немного потрепанную бумажку.  
— Господин Грайм, — Саша ожидала услышать надтреснутый голос старухи, но жаба говорила на удивление чисто и громко, — наш город счастлив и польщен честью принимать вас и ваших воинов у себя. Мы знаем, что вы путешествуете инкогнито, и потому не будем устраивать пышного торжества, если вы сами того не захотите, но я не могла отказать моим горожанам в удовольствии поприветствовать вас лично.  
Подтверждая ее слова, со всех сторон Грайму протянули плетеные корзинки, полные угощения. Одна досталась даже Саше, и та схватила ее на автомате, чуть не выронив все еще обнаженный меч.  
— Не откажете ли… — старая жабка кокетливо мялась, враз помолодев лет на десять, — подписать портретик?  
Саша наконец разглядела на слегка помятой от волнения обладательницы бумажке угольные штрихи. Это действительно был портрет, написанный от руки влюбленной фанаткой потрет полуобнаженного молодого жабьего самца.  
Грайма?..  
Это было открытие сродни тому, что родители когда-то тоже делали ужасный макияж и носили джинсы, открывающие лобок. Саша почти ничего не знала о прошлом Грайма, но если он и рассказывал что-то, то в ее голове он выглядел ровно так же, как и сейчас. Черт, она ведь даже головастиком его представляла одноглазым и покрытым шрамами, а это и вовсе технически невозможно. Саша вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть рисунок подробнее, пока Грайм рисует в помятом уголке какую-то закорючку карандашом, как какая-то рок-звезда.  
А он и был рок-звездой. Невероятно горячей, если верить угольному монохромному портрету, хотя с размером грудных мышц художник ему явно польстил.  
— Кажется, мы все-таки не уходим, — подошедшая Брэддок довольно вытащила из сашиной корзинки печеное яблоко и смачно вгрызлась в него острыми зубами. — Вот и славно, я устала кочевать.  
— Что вообще происходит? — Саша наконец сообразила спрятать меч в ножны, после чего последовала примеру подруги и тоже откусила от угощения.  
— О, в молодости капитан был невероятно популярным гладиатором. Чем ближе к столице, тем больше народу его узнает.  
Гладиатором? Саша судорожно покопалась в памяти и выудила оттуда что-то типа имени Спартак и пару кадров из старого сериала про древний Рим. Мускулистые мужики дрались друг с другом на арене, а им еще показывали большие пальцы. Впервые Саша пожалела, что благополучно проспала почти все уроки истории в школе.  
— Так он, эээ, типа дрался на публике? — осторожно уточнила она, не сводя глаз с Грайма, довольно щурящегося, как кот на сметану.  
— Это очень дорогое и очень популярное развлечение в Ньютопии, — в голосе Брэддок Саше послышалась легкая зависть. — Я никогда там не была. Путь из Долины неблизкий, поэтому мало кто знает о прошлом капитана. Он не любит об этом говорить.  
Саша вопросительно склонила голову к плечу. Не любит? Да он же откровенно наслаждается всем этим вниманием и обожанием! Молоденькая лягушка с красиво уложенной вокруг головы косой робко потрогала ладонью граймов бицепс, и тот, откровенно красуясь, напряг его, вызвав в женской среде взрыв визгливого восторженного хохота. Саше стало мерзко и она отвернулась.  
— Позер, — буркнула она себе под нос, бросив на землю яблочный огрызок.  
— Им скоро надоест, — успокаивающе сказала Брэддок. — Деревня глухая, развлечений мало. Не переживай, лейтенант.  
Саша вдруг вскинулась. Не склонная к рефлексии, она с трудом справлялась со своими эмоциями, не пытаясь дать им название или рационализировать, и сейчас ей отчего-то было досадно, очень досадно и зло.  
— С чего бы мне переживать? — рявкнула она, заставив жабу привычно испуганно вздрогнуть. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы вся эта деревенщина здесь толпилась, когда я тренируюсь. Пусть оставляют еду и проваливают, автограф-сессию можно провести потом.  
Но «вся эта деревенщина» была глуха к сашиному гневу. Крестьянские мужики, посовещавшись, выдвинули одного переговорщика, ражего лягушачьего самца размером почти с жабу. Тот, помявшись, наконец немного косноязычно выдвинул свое предложение:  
— Ну, это, милсдарь Грайм, мы тут с мужиками того, подумываем небольшой такой сабантуй устроить, негоже все-таки совсем уж без праздника такого гостя встречать. Сейчас, правда, работа есть, скотина да поле, но вечером уважьте нас, спуститесь в город-то, мы и проставимся чем покрепче, а?  
Грайм напустил на себя задумчивый вид, как будто действительно сверялся с каким-то внутренним ежедневником: есть ли у него время вечером или нет? Саша скривилась.  
— Ну, если народ просит… — остальная часть его ответа потонула в радостном девичьем визге.  
Лягух облегченно утер со лба выступившую испарину. Он что, боялся, что этот суперзвездун откажется от дармовой выпивки? Саше хотелось схватить его за грудки и проорать прямо в ухо: да посмотрите же на него наконец! Он стар и уродлив, и совсем не похож на красавца со старушечьего портрета! Это все какая-то ошибка, какое-то большое недопонимание, и скоро все это поймут и оставят наконец Грайма в покое, и ее заодно тоже. Хотя, если начистоту, ее-то как раз никто и не трогал. Уж не ревность ли к славе так выводит Сашу из себя?  
— Ну, значица, на закате вас ждем у нас, — довольно продолжил крестьянин. — И воинов ваших, и зверушку вашу не обидим, коль скажете, чем кормить такое чудовище.  
До Саши не сразу дошло, что «чудовище» — это вообще-то она сама.  
А когда дошло, меч сам выпорхнул из ножен в ладонь.  
— Это кто здесь зверушка, ты, неотесанная деревенщина?! — рыкнула она, игнорируя отчаянные предупреждающие сигналы от Брэддок.  
Лягушки испуганно отхлынули.  
— Лейтенант! — окрикнул ее Грайм, рефлекторно закрывая плечом ближайшую к нему лягушку. Этот жест не ускользнул от внимания Саши, и ей безотчетно, но отчаянно захотелось выпотрошить именно ее.  
— Мне нанесли оскорбление, и я так это не оставлю, — зло процедила она, не опуская оружия.  
— Меч в ножны, — глаза Грайма угрожающе сузились.  
Впервые он был не на ее стороне. Защищал эту лягушачью шваль ОТ нее.  
Такое уже было однажды, но не с ним.  
А теперь…  
Выходит, и он тоже?..  
Меч скользнул в смазанные ножны с тихим шуршанием стали по коже. Саша скрестила на груди руки и лицо ее, живое и эмоциональное, превратилось в каменную маску.  
— Это — моя правая рука, мой первый лейтенант Саша, — Грайм говорил громко и звучно, так, чтобы его было слышно каждому. — Она одна из нас, хотя и не амфибия. Я требую обращаться к ней с уважением, положенным ей по чину.  
Лягушки торопливо согласно закивали. Саша бросила на Грайма быстрый презрительный взгляд. Это выступление ему не поможет. Он уже выбрал сторону.  
Перси положил ей на плечо руку. Он был эмпатичным малым и всегда чувствовал, когда что-то шло не так, но Саша не хотела его сочувствия и повела плечом, сбрасывая участливую жабью ладонь.  
— Я ухожу на тренировку, — тихо сообщила она жабам, отворачиваясь от радостного деревенского балагана.  
— Мы пойдем с тобой, — безапелляционно заявила Брэддок, но Саша покачала головой.  
— Нет, вы останетесь здесь приглядывать за ЭТИМ, — в движение головы, указывающее на Грайма, она вложила все возможное пренебрежение. — Если его растащат на сувениры, я бы хотела, чтобы вы отбили мне хотя бы голову.  
Мрачная вымученная шутка солдатам не зашла, но они согласно отступили, не мешая ей скрыться за мельничным домиком, где ее дожидалось кучерявое деревянное чучелко.  
Нужно сделать еще одно. Толстое и одноглазое.

***

Выпад, скачок, удар.  
— Х-ха!  
Каждый выпад сопровождается выдохом-вскриком. Так эффектнее.  
Саша злится. Сама для себя она не может ответить, почему, и просто растворяется в этом чувстве, как и делает обычно. Проговаривание чувств это какая-то популистская чушь, которую придумали диванные психологи в интернете. Саша злилась — Саша рубила.  
— Х-ха! Ха!  
Жить гораздо проще, когда не копаешься в себе. Почему ей так плохо? Какая разница! Станет лучше, если хорошенько помахать мечом!  
А еще лучше врезать, врезать в плоскую одноглазую морду…  
За что? Не важно!  
В движениях Саши слишком много чувств, снова начинает болеть плечо. «Отрыв должен идти от пальцев, а не от руки» — заткнись, Грайм в голове!  
Скачок, выпад, скачок, контратака, наступление. Руби, руби, руби!  
Он предал ее, предал, предал, предал, как это сделала Энн.  
От деревяшки отлетает щепка. И еще одна, и еще. Вообще-то ее не нужно касаться мечом, но сразу становится легче, когда что-то ломается в руках.  
Глубокий выпад, «стрелка».  
Ручка-веточка с хрустом ломается от удара.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
Саша стискивает зубы и демонстративно рубит по чурбаку.  
— Саша, ты затупишь меч.  
— Посмотрите, кто соизволил явиться, — ядом в ее голосе можно отравить городской колодец. — Это же наша рок-звезда.  
— Я не понимаю, что это значит. Прекрати рубить свой манекен.  
Хрясь! Вторая ветка чисто перерублена пополам.  
— Почему бы тебе не вернуться в свой звездный трейлер и не расписаться на лифчике какой-нибудь шалавы?  
Звяк! Ее меч встречается с мечом, высекая искры. Саша впервые отрывает взгляд от острия и смотрит на Грайма бесконечно злыми глазами.  
— Не боишься, что твои фанаты увидят, как я надеру тебе задницу, старик? — шипит она, отступая в боевую стойку.  
— Хватит, Саша. Слишком рано для спарринга, тебе нужно заново ставить руку.  
— Боишься? — она атакует, но Грайм легко парирует, заставляя ее отступить.  
— Если ты хочешь выпустить пар в сражении, то хотя бы делай это правильно.  
Ее бесит его менторский тон. Она рычит и кидается на него слепо, самоубийственно, открывая и живот, и грудь для удара, и если бы он хотел, он бы просто проткнул ее насквозь.  
Он отступает, мягко скользит в сторону, заставляя ее потерять равновесие, но не контратакует.  
— Надеюсь, ты сейчас сама увидела свою ошибку.  
— Заткнись! — ревет она.  
Саша пытается выполнить обманный маневр, но слишком топорно и неопытно, чтобы он мог обмануть хоть кого-то. Грайм парирует и не контратакует. В его движениях ей чудится издевка.  
— Что, даже не нападешь на меня? — пот струится ручьем, заливает глаза.  
Саша тяжело дышит и берет секунду перевести дух — немыслимая роскошь в настоящем сражении, но, может, хоть это заставит его атаковать, даст ей лишний повод его ненавидеть.  
— Я никогда не нападу на тебя, Саша.  
И столько нежности, столько уверенного спокойствия в этих словах, что ей хочется убивать.  
— Ты защищал от меня этих лягушек. Ты встал против меня!  
Она нападает. Грайм даже не парирует ее удар, только отходит, выматывая. Саша знает, что она ошибается, знает, что так нельзя, но она в ярости, ей больно, больно и обидно, и она не может думать рационально и считать шаги, как ее учили.  
— Я говорил, что обнажать оружие без нужды лишает воина чести.  
— Меня назвали твоим питомцем!  
— Я сам называл тебя существом когда-то. Ты пришла из другого мира.  
И он конечно был прав, тысячу раз прав. Ее не в первый раз путали с животным, не в первый раз приходили в ужас от ее нездешнего, инопланетного вида, но только сейчас Саша действительно злилась на этих глупых деревенских лягушек.  
— Если бы я напала на них, ты бы убил меня?  
Грайм выбивает меч из ее рук. Запястье больно выкручивается, пальцы немеют и разжимаются сами. Она повержена и безоружна.  
Она смотрит на него сверху вниз с отчаянным вызовом. Убил бы?  
Он демонстративно втыкает свой меч в землю.  
— Никогда, — Грайм говорит твердо и смотрит ей прямо в глаза. — Если бы было нужно, я бы встал рядом. Если нет, я только остановил бы тебя.  
— То есть напал?  
— Нет. Парировал, но никогда не контратаковал.  
Саша зло утирает грязной ладонью щеку, по которой текут предательские слезы. Она вовсе не хочет плакать, но не может это остановить.  
— Ты предпочел мне лягушек. Как Энн.  
Грайм осторожно подходит.  
— Нет, не так.  
Его руки смыкаются вокруг нее. Саша хочет его оттолкнуть, но почему-то не может.  
— Она напала на меня.  
— Я знаю.  
— Я проиграла бой.  
— Я знаю.  
Слезы все никак не хотят останавливаться.  
— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
— Почему?  
Он не отвечает. Саша не настаивает на ответе. Это какое-то негласное, но очень жесткое табу: они не говорят о своих отношениях, не вешают ярлыков и ничего друг от друга не требуют.  
Почему-то становится легче. Саша шмыгает носом и трет опухшие глаза.  
— Ты пойдешь вечером на попойку? — смена темы помогает избавиться от неловкости чересчур эмоционального разговора.  
— Кто-то же должен проследить, чтобы Перси ничего не натворил.  
Саша благодарно улыбается этой бесхитростной шутке.  
— Так ты что, правда какой-то супер-популярный?  
Грайм поводит плечом.  
— Был когда-то.  
— Когда, типа, лет сто назад?  
— Сколько, по-твоему, мне лет? — Грайм фыркает.  
— Ну, не знаю, миллион? Я видела постер у той старушенции, как ты мог превратиться из того горячего красавчика вот в это?  
Он знает, что это подколка, поэтому не обижается. Хотя в каждой шутке, как известно, есть доля правды.  
— Нравлюсь? — он усмехается.  
Саша закатывает глаза.  
— Распишись у меня на лифчике, — она карикатурно пищит и деланно хлопает ресницами.  
— Я все еще не понимаю, что это значит.

***

В неожиданной популярности жабьего капитана экс-гладиатора были свои плюсы, отрицать которые не могла даже Саша. Помимо съестных припасов, пополнивших закрома их маленького отряда, из города на мельницу прислали плотника, который ловко заделал щели в рассохшихся деревянных стенах. Впервые дом протопился как надо и уверенно держал тепло, от неожиданности сашин организм даже выдал ей трехдневный насморк. Лекарь в городе тоже был, но он ничерта в человеческом организме не смыслил, а потому развел руками и прописал ей отдых. Рецепт Саша, разумеется, проигнорировала.  
Несмотря на предсказание Брэддок, популярности Грайм все еще не терял. Возвращаясь из города, Саша то и дело заставала его сидящим на завалинке и щурящимся от удовольствия, пока лягушачьи прелестницы по-девичьи кокетливо хихикали и болтали с ним о чем-то своем. Саша никогда к ним не присоединялась и не пыталась их отгонять, но на душе у нее становилось так черно и мерзко, что вскоре измочаленный тренировочный манекен пришлось заменять на новый.  
Со своим статусом неведомой зверушки Саша быстро смирилась. Определенные приятные преференции ей это все-таки приносило. Например, специально для нее готовилась отдельная еда, вегетарианская, но все же сносная и не смотрящая на нее из тарелки фасетчатыми глазами. Исполнился так же сашин худший кошмар: она действительно стала детской любимицей. Лягушата в силу возраста не могли оценить граймовой крутизны (Саша замечала, что это его отчего-то расстраивает и мстительно ликовала), а вот ее странность и инаковость развлекала их каждый раз, как в первый. По крайней мере ей перестали протягивать сладости на липкой ладошке, как какой-нибудь лошади.  
Саша продолжала тренировки, Грайм, как будто чувствуя за собой вину, чаще составлял ей компанию. Под его руководством Саша стремительно прогрессировала, а во время редких коротких спаррингов она по-настоящему отводила душу. Грайм не спрашивал о причинах ее внезапно просыпающейся ярости, а Саша ему не рассказывала. Она боялась признаться, что образ его, окруженного разноцветными лягушачьими самками, доводит ее до кровавого исступления. Они не говорят о чувствах. И этот ветер однажды обязательно перерос бы в бурю.  
Ночь тогда выдалась жаркая, душная, пахнущая приближающейся грозой. Саша точила кинжал, оселок тихо звенел, касаясь блестящего лезвия. У нее самой еще не получалась бритвенная острота, но Грайм никогда не отказывал в просьбе поправить заточку. Перси и Брэддок уже ушли к себе, пора было готовиться ко сну, но спертый воздух мешал Саше расслабиться и грозил тяжелой головной болью наутро.  
Грайм вдруг замер и вскинул голову, прислушиваясь. Саша бросила на него вопросительный взгляд.  
— К нам гости, — коротко бросил он.  
— В такой час?  
Грайм не выглядел напряженным или готовым к схватке, но что-то в его поведении Саше не нравилось. Он кого-то ждал?  
В дверь деликатно постучали и тут же вошли, не дожидаясь ответа. Освещенный порог переступила жаба — престарелая жаба, хранительница единственного на всю деревню граймова портрета. Саша уже знала, что она была мэром этого города, бессменным и все еще властным, несмотря на кажущуюся немощность. И невзлюбила эту жабу Саша с самого первого дня.  
— Я не вовремя? — осведомилась жаба, бросив любопытный взгляд на Сашу.  
Саша ответила ей своим самым тяжелым взглядом.  
Грайм жестом указал гостье на стул. Саше это не нравилось все больше и больше.  
Он ждал ее? Почему не предупредил?  
Жаба покачала головой с неловким смешком.  
— Я предпочту короткие прелюдии.  
— Как угодно, миссис Ридмэйс.  
— Мисс, — кокетливо поправила его жаба. — Я вдова уже больше десяти лет.  
Напряженность, исходящая от этой кажущейся фривольной беседы заставляла волоски на сашиной шее подниматься дыбом. Она не понимала, что происходит. А она ненавидела то, что не понимает.  
Мэр Ридмэйс подняла руки и понялась развязывать высокий ворот строгого платья. Саша с отвлеченным ужасом наблюдала, как обнажается морщинистая кожа жирного жабьего горла.  
Что происходит?  
Пуговица за пуговицей.  
Она раздевается?  
Саша обернулась на Грайма, ища хоть какого-нибудь объяснения, хоть капли логики, которая просто и ясно объяснит ей, что в их доме делает посреди ночи раздевающаяся жаба, и выронила из рук оселок, увидев, что тот стягивает через голову рубашку.  
Страшная, отвратительная догадка заставила Сашу истерически вскинуться.  
— Я вам не мешаю?! — рявкнула она, и в ее реве гнева было гораздо меньше, чем паники.  
Жаба вздрогнула.  
— Простите, я не знала, что ваша… спутница будет присутствовать…  
— Присутствовать при чем?! — Саша перекинула нож в руке в обратный захват, неосознанно готовясь пустить его в ход.  
На Грайма было жалко смотреть. Он как-то сгорбился, уменьшился в размерах и опустил голову, отказываясь встречаться с сашиным ищущим взглядом.  
— А ну, пошла вон, пока я не исполосовала тебя! — рыкнула Саша.  
Ей было страшно и очень, очень мерзко.  
За госпожой мэром захлопнулась дверь. Сашины руки дрожали.  
— Что это было?  
Нет ответа.  
— Грайм, мать твою, что это сейчас было?!  
Это было неправильно, неправильно, неправильно, должно же было быть какое-то нормальное объяснение, какой-нибудь странный жабий ритуал, совершенно обычный, совершенно не то, что она подумала…  
О, нет, в глазах Грайма огромными огненными буквами написано, что это именно ТО, что она подумала.  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, — наконец, откликнулся он.  
— Что знаю? ЧТО знаю?!  
Он так и не надел рубашку. На грязно-травянистой коже живота белели линии старых шрамов. Саша никогда не видела их при свете. Только касалась.  
— До города дошел королевский приказ. Теперь меня будут искать здесь.  
Логическая цепочка ускользала от Саши.  
— Тебя и так ищут! Мы же собирались уходить в горы или куда ты там хотел, помнишь?  
— Вы устали от дороги. Мэр Ридмейс пообещала сбить ньютопийских ищеек со следа.  
— В обмен на это? — Саша возмущенно обвела Грайма рукой, не объясняя, что она подразумевает под «этим». — Что вообще за извращенная затея? Мы могли дать ей денег! Я могла пригрозить ей убийством!  
Грайм искривил уголок пасти в некрасивой, болезненной усмешке.  
— Разве ты не знаешь, чем занимаются гладиаторы?  
Саша вспыхнула и недоумевающе моргнула.  
— Дерутся? Боже, я думала, хоть это в вашем идиотском мире нормальное! Ты должен был выходить на арену и там кого-нибудь убивать, в этом весь смысл!  
— И это тоже. Я был чертовски хорош в убийстве, Саша. И во всем остальном.  
Саша отшатнулась.  
Уродливый, извращенный мир.  
Как он смел… как он мог…  
Саша не смогла сдержать сардонический смешок.  
— Я думала, ты был героем, — в ее голосе яд и разочарование. — А ты… вот это.  
Кинжал вернулся в ножны. Саша набросила на плечи плащ, оставив доспехи на стойке — нет времени их надевать.  
— Куда ты?  
— Я буду жить с ребятами. А ты развлекайся. Ни в чем себе не отказывай. Можешь заодно попросить у нее дом получше или вообще к ней переехать.  
Слишком длинная речь для пафосного прощания, но уже не плевать ли? Саша выскочила за дверь в подступившую темноту летней пасмурной ночи, наощупь находя дорогу. Даже если бы на дворе стоял солнечный день, она все равно не увидела бы перед собой ничего.  
Ничего.  
Она то и дело срывалась на бег, спотыкалась, но не останавливалась. На ходу легче не думать, легче загнать внутрь себя все то черное, что лезет наружу, прорываясь рыданиями и сдавливающими горло спазмами. О, нет, она не заплачет. Не заплачет!  
Хотелось выть, выть и царапать на груди кожу, пытаться засунуть руки по локоть под ребра и выдрать из себя то больное, то раненое, что качало по венам яд вместо крови. Там не должно болеть. Почему там так болит?  
Это неправильно, это все неправильно и нездорово, Саша. Он может делать что угодно, спать с кем угодно, он ведь уже большой мальчик, а ты ему не мамочка, ты ему никто. Никто, никто, никто, то, у чего нет названия, не может существовать.  
Как вы это называли? Никак? То-то же.  
Глупая маленькая девочка, глупый ребенок, беги, беги через лес и вой, как больное животное, потому что ты здесь — животное, зверушка, которую никто не воспринимает всерьез.  
Слезы все-таки потекли из глаз, хотя их никто не просил. Деревня светилась огнями в круглых окнах, нужно было проскочить ее насквозь так, чтобы никто не окликнул. Как, наверное, глупо она смотрится: в плаще на ночную рубашку, зареванная, униженная. Завтра только и будет разговоров, что о тебе, глупый зверь, не знающий своего места.  
Перси и Брэддок заняли весь второй этаж единственного во всей деревне трактира. Саша влетела в него, снося столы, расшвыривая полуночных выпивох. Она была черных вихрем из боли и гнева, и никто даже не попытался ее остановить, когда она взбежала по лестнице на второй этаж и отчаянно забарабанила в дверь. Открывайте, открывайте, ну же, она уже не выдерживает, не выдерживает…  
Сонный испуганный Перси открыл ей и тут же поплатился за это, когда Саша толкнула дверь, приложив его по голове. Брэддок сидела на краю кровати, прикрываясь одеялом, и смотрела на нее большими испуганными глазами.  
— Саша! О, фрог, что случилось?  
Саша открыла было рот, чтобы рассказать Брэддок все, чтобы кричать и злиться, и проклинать этот насквозь прогнивший мир, и убедить и ее и себя, что она сильная, что она злая, что она праведно возмущенная…  
Но вместо этого Саша разрыдалась.

***

Ромашковый чай пах летом и немного аптекой. Саша аккуратно дула в чашку, остужая свое горячее лекарство, и старалась не поднимать глаз.  
Сейчас она уже достаточно пришла в себя, чтобы ей было стыдно.  
Перси — славный жаб, прекрасный друг — даже не заикнулся про свою огромную шишку на лбу, оставленную дверью. Уж кто-кто, а он в делах сердечных смыслил немало, и потому только молча подливал ромашковый чай.  
Саша благодарно сжала его большую когтистую лапу. Перси просиял.  
Брэддок, отошедшая, чтобы сменить пропитанную слезами ночнушку на сухую, поставила перед Сашей блюдце со сладким печеньем.  
— Прости, мы не ждали тебя в гости, поэтому печенье только с мухами, — неловко извинилась она. — Выковырять их тебе?  
Саша отмахнулась. Кусок не лез в горло, поэтому она собралась ограничиться чаем.  
— Здесь есть пустая комната, — воодушевленно прервал затянувшееся молчание Перси. — Я использую ее, чтобы там репетировать, но сейчас освобожу!  
— Подожди, милый, — ласково осадила его Брэддок. — Может, Саша еще вернется домой.  
— Нет, — угрюмо отрезала Саша, отхлебывая чай. — Я не буду вам мешать.  
— Ой, ну что ты! — всплеснула Брэддок руками. — Ты нам не мешаешь!  
Саша хмыкнула. Молодая пара в разгар своего конфетно-букетного периода — еще бы она им не мешала! Обе жабы до сих пор стеснялись при ней проявлять чувства, а при экс-капитане даже не держались за руки. Суровая военная субординация прочно застряла в их круглых шишковатых головах.  
— Если здесь есть еще свободные комнаты, я съеду, — пообещала Саша, ломая печенье. Не для того, чтобы съесть, а больше для успокоения нервов.  
Жабы переглянулись.  
— Мы обязательно что-нибудь подыщем, — неуверенно пообещала Брэддок. — Если… если ты не захочешь вернуться…  
Саша кивнула. Она так и не рассказала ребятам, что привело ее к ним посреди ночи, а из ее сбивчивых бессловесных рыданий вряд ли можно было что-то разобрать. За свою беззаветную верность они заслужили хоть капельку объяснений. Даже если Саше мучительна была сама мысль пересказывать события прошедшего вечера.  
— С капитаном все в порядке, — холодно сообщила она, вызвав у Перси облегченный выдох. — Но я там больше жить не буду.  
— Может, мы просто найдем дом побольше…  
— Я планирую жить одна, спасибо, — резко перебила Саша, особенно выделив слово «одна».  
Жабы переглянулись снова. Иногда ей казалось, что они так телепатически обмениваются мыслями.  
— Капитан… капитан тебя обидел? — осторожно начал Перси, оглядываясь на невесту, словно ища в ее молчаливом спокойствии поддержки. — Он иногда кричит, но это не со зла.  
— Ты серьезно думаешь, что Грайм мог накричать на меня? — осведомилась Саша.  
Перси булькнул и замолк, признавая свое фиаско и уступая слово Брэддок.  
— Может, ты расскажешь хотя бы в общих чертах?  
Саша вдруг поняла, кого они ей напоминают. Детей, которые застали родителей на грани развода. Мамочка вбегает в детскую в слезах и ложится спать отдельно от папочки, мир бедных перепуганных малышей рушится. Что с ними теперь будет? С кем они останутся жить, когда мама и папа окончательно разойдутся?  
Этот образ был настолько ярким и живым, что Саша не смогла сдержать горькой усмешки.  
Брэддок смотрела на нее, погруженную в себя, с опасливой тревогой.  
— Ничего страшного, — ведь так говорят детям, когда родители разводятся? — Просто это немного странно, что мы живем вместе, разве нет? Личное пространство и все такое.  
— Да, но вы ведь вместе… — Перси охнул, получив от подруги внушительный подзатылок.  
Саша спрятала лихорадочно побагровевшее лицо в чашке. Уже было успокоившееся сердце забилось часто-часто, затрепыхалось, готовясь лопнуть где-то в горле.  
И черт, кажется, это было даже красноречивее, чем если бы она действительно начала объяснять.  
Дурацкое, дурацкое человеческое тело!  
— Что-о-о? Да вы в своем уме? — как же это жалко и неубедительно звучит. — Я вообще-то человек! Да и посмотрите на него, он же такой уродливый и старый, сколько ему лет вообще? Сто?  
Жалко и неубедительно.  
— Ох. Хорошо, извини, — кажется, Перси готов расплакаться.  
Мамочка никогда не любила папочку, детишки.  
Мамочка не грела его холоднокровное тело своим, мамочка не растекалась в его руках, когда он мял ей забитые мышцы, мамочка не выла от боли, когда папочка привел в дом другую.  
Черное сердце качает по венам яд, но Саша научится с этим жить.  
Саша допила чай и резко встала из-за стола.  
— Утром я займусь поиском жилья. Спасибо, что приютили.  
Перси и Брэддок синхронно кивнули. Брэддок ушла расстилать Саше постель, Перси остался убирать со стола.  
Их маленький мир рушился.

***

Саша так и не забрала свои доспехи. Глупо, ребячливо, но она не могла заставить себя подняться вверх по холму и войти в мельничный дом.  
Деревенские не хотели сдавать ей жилье. Отдельно от отряда Грайма она была всего лишь диковинным зверем, и на самом деле опасались ее гораздо больше, чем любили, но недостаточно, чтобы она могла заставить их подчиниться своей воле. Ей аккуратно давали от ворот поворот, вежливо, боясь заглянуть в глаза, но ни одно подворье так и не соизволило принять к себе это странное длинноногое млекопитающее.  
Перси и Брэддок не настаивали на ее переезде. Они сплетничали с ней, развлекали домашним оркестром и очень тщательно фильтровали темы для беседы. Ни полслова о капитане, даже несмотря на то, что вечером они извиняющеся откланивались и оставляли ее одну. Конечно, она знала, куда они уходят, и не могла запретить.  
Вместо любимого меча — обтесанная палка. Саша убеждала себя, что это не так важно для отработки ударов, да и вообще полезно иногда помахать чем-то легким и не грозящим перерубить ей пальцы, но на самом деле красивый розоватый полуторник с гардой-птицей стал настолько неотъемлемой частью ее мира, что без него она ощущала себя потерявшей конечность. И все же Саша придерживалась своего тренировочного режима. На рассвете она уходила в окружавший деревню лесок, чтобы не шокировать лишний раз чувствительных местных, и там проводила многие и многие часы в полном одиночестве.  
Так не могло продолжаться вечно.  
Саша уже заканчивала утреннюю тренировку, когда ее сосредоточенный покой потревожила незваная гостья.  
— Ах, вот ты где, — на звуки этого голоса кулаки сжимались сами собой. — Я давно тебя ищу, но никто не знал, куда ты уходишь. Красивое место. Тебе здесь нравится?  
Если бы у Саши в руках был меч, а не палка, этот разговор закончился бы, едва начавшись. Мэр Ридмэйс, облаченная в не по погоде темный бархатный костюм, стояла у края вытоптанного круга и омерзительно-благожелательно улыбалась.  
До нее всего три шага. А на поясе Саши покоится в ножнах остро заточенный кинжал.  
В ее глазах наверняка читалась жажда убийства, потому что старая жаба выставила ладони в успокаивающем жесте, показывая свою безоружность.  
— Прости, я, должно быть, отвлекаю тебя. Продолжай, я подожду, когда ты будешь готова поговорить.  
У Саши было заготовлено для нее столько слов — от нецензурной брани до грязного, злобного монолога о личном сашином мнении про госпожу мэра — что они все просто застряли у нее в глотке. Саша впервые не могла выбрать подходящую ситуации ядовитую колкость, и потому просто молчала, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. В этих кулаках ей представлялась толстая жабья шея.  
— Я знаю, что ты сейчас думаешь, — мягко продолжила мэр, не дождавшись ответа, — но я пришла не объявлять тебе войну. Вся эта ситуация… в городе ходят слухи. А я не люблю недомолвок.  
— Мне плевать, — Саша пыталась звучать равнодушно. — Уходи.  
Ридмэйс усмехнулась уголком широкого рта.  
— Ты ведь довольно юна, не так ли? Это не оскорбление, — спешно добавила она, увидев, как вскинулась Саша. — Напротив: я восхищена тем, каких высот ты достигла, несмотря на возраст. Первый лейтенант, верно?  
Жалкая лесть. Саша не хотела слушать ничего, ни единого слова из пасти этой погани, но ей было некуда отступать. Сбежать — значит показать слабость.  
— Я ведь понимаю тебя, Саша, разве ты не видишь?  
— Оставь меня, — Саша сделала шаг вперед, нависнув над невысокой, коренастой жабой в угрожающей позе.  
Ридмэйс отступила. Саша победоносно ухмыльнулась. Она сделала еще шаг, заставляя мэра пятиться.  
— Ты так зла на меня, — неудобная позиция не мешала Ридмэйс говорить в том же умиротворяющем тоне — она была прожженным политиком. — Я прошу у тебя прощения. Мне стоило догадаться и лучше оценить ситуацию…  
— Оставь меня! — Саша выставила перед собой свою палку, на секунду забыв, что в руках не меч.  
— Ты ведь в курсе, что он расторг наше соглашение?  
— Мне все равно!  
— Я ведь тоже когда-то была влюблена. Я обещаю тебе: я больше никогда…  
Саша замахнулась. Ридмэйс испуганно отпрянула, закрывая лицо руками. Палка со свистом рассекла воздух, набирая смертоносный разгон, Саша взревела…  
Палка раскололась о землю.  
Руки дрожали.  
Ридмэйс боялась шевельнуться еще мучительно долгие секунды. Она осторожно открыла один глаз, поняла, что еще цела, и медленно опустила руки.  
Саша отшвырнула бесполезные обломки, развернулась на каблуках и зашагала в лес. Жаба не стала ее преследовать. Разговор окончен.

***

Разноцветный мох пружинит под ногами. Ночью он светится — невозможно красиво, как в каком-нибудь фантастическом фильме. Но сейчас день и Саша все равно не смотрит под ноги.  
«Я тоже была влюблена»  
Глупая жаба! Это не так называется!  
«Я тебя понимаю»  
Не понимаешь! Никто не понимает!  
Голос Ридмэйс в голове Саши был нарочито противный, как будто она кривлялась. Их диалог Саша прокручивала снова и снова, снова и снова придумывая новые ответы.  
Поначалу они были язвительные. Очень колкие, очень ядовитые, настоящая высококлассная сатира, стендап если угодно. Саша смаковала собственное остроумие, изящно костеря жабу-мэра на разные лады. Некоторые особенно удачные колкости она тихо бормотала себе под нос и усмехалась, надеясь однажды высказать их в уродливое плоское лицо глупой старухи.  
Затем ей наскучило упражняться в сатире, и Саша поймала себя на том, что она по-настоящему пытается поговорить.  
Что за вздор!  
«Мне стоило догадаться»  
До чего догадаться, противная карга? Не до чего тут догадываться!  
«Я тоже была влюблена»  
Это другое! Это не влюбленность, ясно? Она, Саша, уже слишком взрослая и слишком циничная для этих детских сказочек про любовь. Пусть в нее влюбляются — она высосет все соки из этих идиотов — а она сама предпочитает холодный расчет!  
Она не влюблена.  
Не влюблена, ясно?  
Саша зло пнула шишку. Глупая жаба ничего не понимает. Не нужны Саше никакие извинения и разговоры по душам, пусть скажет спасибо, что вообще ушла живой! Вот если бы у нее был меч, да, меч, а не палка, то разговор пошел бы совсем по-другому.  
А вот если бы и была влюблена. Ну так, теоретически. То в кого — в Грайма, что ли? Ха! Даже думать противно! Он вообще жаба, уродливая старая жаба, а никакой не богатый корейский красавчик. Саша бы никогда — слышите? — никогда-никогда о таком даже не подумала бы!  
Они просто партнеры. Боевые товарищи. Может быть, даже друзья.  
Ей просто нравилось проводить с ним время. А что такого? С ним можно было поговорить обо всем, и он всегда слушал, даже если не понимал.  
Ей просто нравилось, когда он ее касался. Разве это плохо? После тренировок и правда болят мышцы, а он знал, как успокоить боль. В жару он клал ей на лоб прохладную ладонь, а ей не жалко было погреть его ночью.  
И он всегда знал, чего она хочет.  
И на самом деле, если привыкнуть, то он уже не казался таким страшным.  
И сердце просто билось чуть чаще, когда он был рядом.  
Саша прижала к болезненно пульсирующим вискам сжатые кулаки и зло потрясла головой.  
Это все неправда.  
Это все не про нее!  
Но почему ей тогда так мучительно больно?..

***

Дверь в мельничный домик она почти вышибает с ноги. В голове — ничего, в глазах — отрешенная пустота, прорывающаяся огнями.  
— Я хочу свой меч.  
Грайм не в форме. Она видит, какими тревожно-рваными стали его движения, спина устало сгорблена. Он не ждал ее, но все равно срывается с места, чтобы принести меч.  
Наточен. Начищен. Ухожен со всей возможной заботой.  
— Бери свой, пойдем.  
Он ничего не говорит, потому что всегда знает, когда нужно промолчать.  
Импровизированный тренировочный плац слегка запущен, некому было каждое утро очищать его от лесного мусора. Сейчас на это нет времени.  
Саша бьет с разворота, без предупреждения, но не удивляется, когда ее клинок со звоном встречается с чужим.  
— Когда ты научился так сражаться, если скакал по койкам? — презрительно фыркает она и возвращается в боевую стойку.  
— Саша…  
Она нападает снова, рубит слева и снизу в незащищенный бок, но Грайм парирует. Хороший момент для контратаки — рубящий удар Саши ставит ее в уязвимую позицию — но он не атакует.  
— Если ты не контратакуешь, однажды я тебя убью.  
— Я расторг договор с Ридмэйс.  
Выпад.  
— И зря: теперь тебя найдут и повесят.  
Саша начинает входить в раж. Она фехтует лучше, гораздо лучше, чем раньше, но задеть Грайма у нее все еще не получается.  
— Сдавать нас она тоже не будет. Мы остаемся здесь.  
— Какая славная старушенция, надеюсь, ты ей за это хотя бы дал себя потрогать.  
Грайм искривляет рот в оскале.  
— Хватит, Саша! Я делал это ради тебя!  
Саша закатила глаза и чуть не пропустила удар по пальцам. Он пытался разоружить ее. Снова.  
О, нет, не в этот раз.  
— Боже, я сейчас расплачусь, каков героизм! Никто никогда не совершал ради меня таких подвигов, Граймси: трахнуть женщину прямо в моем же доме! Попроси ее запечатлеть этот момент еще в одном портрете!  
— Почему ты злишься? Это не тебя покупали, как кусок мяса!  
Мечи высекают искры, Саша считает шаги. Грайм держит ее в ритме, облегчая задачу, но она пришла не за уроком.  
— Ты собирался оприходовать ее прямо там, при мне? А я должна была отвернуться к стеночке или выйти подышать, чтобы не мешать вам развлекаться?  
— Я не собирался ее трогать! Я знал, что ты сорвешься и прогонишь ее!  
— Что?! Почему ты не мог просто сделать это сам?  
— Потому что у раба нет такого права!  
Звяк.  
Ее меч вырывается из руки, но Сашу это уже не волнует.  
— Ты… ты раб?  
Грайм раздраженно дергает щекой.  
— Был им. И я не потерплю жалости.  
Саша скрещивает на груди руки.  
— И не собиралась. Я не жалеть тебя пришла.  
— А зачем ты пришла?  
Саша резко наступает на рукоять, и меч вспархивает к ней в руку, как птица на его гарде. Грайм не успевает парировать, или не хочет этого делать, и острие упирается ему в грудь, чуть левее середины, где, по сашиным прикидкам, должно биться жабье сердце.  
— Я пришла вернуть должок.  
Грайм надавливает на острие грудью, и под его рубашкой расползается алое пятно. Саша поджимает губы и пытается отвести взгляд от крови, но почему-то не может. Она отводит клинок — на острие пара сантиметров окрашены красным.  
— Тебе было больно, — он не спрашивает, он констатирует.  
Саша морщится и мотает головой.  
У Грайма холодные руки, но она не избегает объятий.  
Сердце бьется немного быстрее, разгоняя по венам уж не яд, — жидкий огненный свет, согревающий изнутри.  
— Не смей больше так делать, — ей кажется, что она приказывает.  
Он соглашается.  
Они не говорят о своих отношениях, не вешают ярлыков и ничего друг от друга не требуют. Ну, или почти ничего.  
Маленький зверь, маленький глупый зверь.  
Она вовсе не влюблена.  
Они не давали этому названия, а значит, этого нет.  
Этого нет.  
Почему же ей тогда так хорошо?

* "Краткое изложение военного дела" Флавий Вегеций Ренат


End file.
